Happy BDay Gaachan
by Neary
Summary: SaiGaa/GaaSai Shonen ai / 1.Calabaza 2.Dependencia 3.Historia 4.Tatuaje - Porque Gaara tiene cosas tan de él, que es imposible pasarlas por alto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**Happy B-Day Gaa-chan**

Shonen-ai – OOC? PWP? – SaiGaa/GaaSai

Tabla Simbólica

Por **N**eary

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus bishies me pertenecen, son propiedad del baka de Kishimoto u.u –la persiguen por hereje- (Pero si es verdad! D:)

* * *

**1. **** Calabaza**

Siempre había tenido que soportar toda clase de comentarios por su calabaza, que si le pesaba, si no le dolía la espalda, de que provocaba que sus movimientos fueran más lentos… lo que no entendían era que esa calabaza, era el único _recuerdo_ que su madre había dejado.

Más bien, algo de lo que él se había apropiado en un patético intento de sentir cariño.

Porque su madre no se lo había dado, ni siquiera su padre se había preocupado por ello. Él simplemente la había tomado auto-convenciéndose de que era algo que su madre –quien dijo odiarlo en sus últimos momentos- habría querido que tuviese.

Y ahora este idiota, se atrevía a sacárselo en cara.

-Pero… Yo escuché de Temari-san que esa calabaza era de su difunta madre… ¿También llevas las cenizas de ella dentro? Eso es un poco enfermo… aunque tú ya eres raro de por sí…

Sai sonrió, mientras se encogía de hombros como dando a entender que no le diera demasiada importancia.

-Tú…

-Aunque si debo decir algo que es _raro_ sobre ti, es que te guste y 'alimentes' a tu arena con sangre y le digas madre. ¿No es sólo arena?

Golpe seco con la ma… arena, y Sai ya estaba visitando a Naruto al otro lado de la Villa de la Arena.

-Mi madre golpea fuerte, imbécil.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarla?

**2.**** Dependencia**

Sai sentía los dientes de Gaara haciendo mordiscos en su piel, su cuello, sus hombros… pero, a pesar de su entrenamiento que le hacía soportar el dolor mejor que un ninja normal, esos mordiscos ya estaban siendo más dolorosos que placenteros.

-¿Eres vampiro, Gaa-chan?-preguntó, haciendo que su compañero detuviera sus _caricias_.-Sé que eres medio-zombi y esas cosas… por tus ojeras digo, pero ¿beber sangre no es un poco extremista?

Un mordisco y un agarrón en las partes nobles fue su respuesta.

-Unh… bien…

Gaara simplemente cambió las posiciones y dejó que el moreno se pusiera sobre él. A veces le gustaba sentirse bajo su cobijo y él no dejaría que lo supiera, pero aún así podía sacarle provecho. Sai era medio –bastante- idiota y no razonaba normalmente las cosas.

-¿Quieres que te lo me--?

-Cállate.-demandó, besándolo con agresividad.

¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser tan simple, estúpido y hablador? Peor aún, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que depender tanto de él, su compañía y su estupidez?

Dio tirones en su ropa, rasguñó la piel, mordió sus labios y dio un par de tirones poco cariñosos en su cabello. Pero lo necesitaba. Y Sai era un jodido masoquista aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-Así está muy bien…-escuchó el murmullo en su oído, cuando sus manos comenzaron a toquetear lugares más íntimos.

Oh, sí. Sai soportaba todo eso porque, a pesar de la agresividad y poco tacto habitual –no es como si él tuviera demasiado-, al final el Kazekage le hacía sentir maravillas.

**3. Historia**

La primera vez que le había visto había sido en una imagen pegada al informe de la misión. En realidad en aquél informe salía la foto de todos los jinchuurikis y sus habilidades. Él, como buen Anbu de Raíz, había memorizado todo el informe de principio a fin, con cada coma incluida, en caso de cualquier contratiempo.

La segunda vez había sido durante la reunión de los Kages, justo cuando había enviado a su clon a conversar con Naruto y el Kazekage había llegado de improviso.

Más bien, su clon le había visto, pero aún así le había fascinado.

Alguien tan monocromático como Sai siempre se sentía atraído por personas llamativas. Ya fuera por su personalidad –era curioso por naturaleza- o por su apariencia –siempre podía dibujar horas y horas con una buena fuente de inspiración.

Pero siempre era lo uno o lo otro. Nunca las dos cosas.

Había tenido una excepción: Naruto. Pero Naruto y su llamativo ser siempre sería una excepción para todo.

La segunda fue él: Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena, en la tierra del Viento. Con su llamativo color rojo furioso por cabello, su piel pálida –a pesar de vivir en el desierto, no comprendía por qué era casi tan pálido como él.- sus ojos turquesa, el tatuaje de su frente, su porte desinteresado… todo. Junto con esa jodida personalidad de no sociabilizar más de lo necesario –e incluso menos que eso- mirar sin observar realmente a las personas y dejarle en claro a cualquier persona que su primer interés siempre sería Naruto.

Oh sí, porque a pesar de no comprender la mayoría de las emociones, en aquél momento algo le dijo que Gaara estaba interesado en Naruto. Platónicamente ya que el idiota del rubio no comprendía las indirectas, pero que lo estaba.

Y sintió celos. Unos celos que le carcomieron hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Por ello en cuanto tuvo la tercera oportunidad de verle, en una misión del equipo Anbu no dudó en _montarle_.

Porque demonios que literalmente se le _montó_ al Kazekage. Por supuesto que no en público, pero ese fue el mejor sexo de su corta vida.

No es como si el Kazekage no se hubiera resistido, pero al final, entre arena, golpes y empujones, el pelirrojo adolescente era eso: un adolescente hormonal con ganas de tener relaciones, y él se había ofrecido –forzado- como una mujerzuela.

Pero se había sentido tan jodidamente placentero…

Y, luego de eso, siempre fue lo mismo entre ellos dos, misión solicitada por Suna a Konoha era dedicada a los Anbu de Raíz y él siempre se encargaba de ser uno de ellos. Cumplía la misión, visitaba al Kazekage en privado y luego volvía a su aldea.

Sin compromisos, sin ataduras, sólo era _eso._

_Siempre tendría al fantasma de Naruto entre ellos, porque aunque a Sai no le gustase aceptarlo, Gaara siempre vería con esos ojos anhelantes al rubio, y a él sólo le miraría en los momentos precisos, luego del acto, sería un desconocido más para él._

_Y le dolía. Porque él quería ser todo para alguien aunque fuera por una vez._

**4. Tatuaje**

-¿Por qué no "Luz" o "Arena"? Eres muy cursi para tener ese tatuaje.

Gaara frunció el ceño, pero siguió escribiendo en el pergamino la información solicitada por la Hokage. Maldito el día cuando ella decidió que el más adecuado para la misión de llevar, traer o cualquier cosa que se necesitara en Suna, era Sai.

_No volveré a prohibir el tránsito de alcohol hacia Konoha…_-pensó por quizá qué vez.

Ese había sido el error tan terrible que había cometido y la Hokage –_cofjodidaviejaalcoholicacof-_ le hacía pagar enviándole al más jodido, menso, bruto e idiota de sus Anbus: Sai.

No es que él no tuviera paciencia, en realidad tenía mucha, aunque no lo demostrara demasiado.

-Podría haber sido verde… turquesa… mmm… ¿rojo?

-¿Lo haces apropósito?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó con cara de no saber nada.

-Molestar.

Sai inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mostrando su típica –estúpida- sonrisa, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-No, sólo quería preguntar por tu tatuaje… es curioso y debe haber dolido demasiado…

_El dolor es lo de menos_- pensó con amargura, aunque sin demostrarlo.

-Además…-Gaara no sintió el momento en que Sai se había acercado tanto a él, hasta estar a su lado, frente a su rostro.-… creo que otras cosas podrían verse mejores en esta piel tan blanca…

Gaara arrugó el ceño al no comprender de que hablaba, hasta que el otro apuntó con su dedo cierto punto detrás de su oreja.

_Oh por la madre que te…_

De un manotazo nervioso cubrió la parte que suponía era la que apuntaba y le miró con malos ojos. No es como si realmente se viera, su cabello podría ocultar bastante bien aquello, pero aún así se sentía en evidencia.

-Lo hiciste apropósito…

-Me gusta dejar mi firma en mis obras…

-No soy nada tuyo.-gruñó, volviendo su atención a los papeles.

-Te equivocas-replicó, inclinándose hacia su nuca.-Ya que tienes un tatuaje por tu cuenta, pero aún así te niegas a colocarte otro en tú…

-No lo haré, que tengas un fetiche con cualquier dibujo no quiere decir…

-Yo te marcaré cada vez que se borre la anterior marca.-murmuró, antes de besarle.

Gaara, luego de amenazarle de mil formas, simplemente le dejó ser. Aún así, a pesar de ser tan observador Sai no se había percatado del pequeño dibujo que adornaba su muñeca izquierda.

_Baka_.

* * *

Finalizado 19 de Enero de 2010.

* * *

**N**eary: Feliz B-Day Gaa-chan! Que tengas muchos regalos, bishies y arena de regalo! *-*

Lo sé, intentos de drabble malísimos, pero mi inspiración está muerta y realmente quería escribir algo, más si era para el cumple de Gaa-chan *-*

Calabaza: Recuerdo haber leído-visto sobre eso en la pelea de Gaara con Sasuke, cuando llama a su arena madre. xD me pareció freak y además _Calabaza_ es **tan**Gaara, que tuve que usarlo.

Dependencia: Simplemente para poner algo de Sai –su estúpidez más bien xD- para molestar a Gaara, las ojeras son un buen recurso para eso, además, Gaara siempre a demostrado ser agresivo y medio sádico.

Historia: Creo que ese fue un capitulo muy esperado por mi xD ver que por fin aunque fuera se vieran de frente, aunque no hablaran nada entre Sai y Gaara. Amo a Gaa-chan y aunque no me agrada con Naruto, sé que es algo bastante platónico xD y en ese capitulo lo demostró. Aún así creo que Kishi-baka se cargó su manga y ya me decepciona cada vez que lo leo.

Tatuaje: nuevamente, es **tan** Gaara que simplemente tenía que usarlo. Amo su tatuaje, y que sea tan cursi a pesar de ser tan estoico *-* es babeable.

Y pos eso, uwu dedicado a Gaa-chan y obviamente a mi ninia Ryuu =)

R E V I E W S


End file.
